mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasy Mafia
| image = File:Fantasy_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = scsw | link = Fantasy Mafia - Wyrmhaven's Tale | size = 15 Players (Large) | startdate = May 11, 2009 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #. player #Riranor #Reaymond #CGH0606 #GMaster479 #Peace (Andromeda) #RPGBully #Limey #IDoNotExist #JarZe #Woon #Marioman9 #Abhisk #GreyCells #Fox #twin_bro | first = GreyCells | last = RPGBully, JarZe, Woon, Abhisk | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by scsw based on own design It began on May 11, 2009 and ended in a Goodies win in D6 (May 27th). Game Mechanics Rules 24hr Day/Night cycles. If two players target each other at the same time, the following will happen; *If blocking role, their actions are wasted so it's as good as blocking each other. But a coin is flipped to decide who gets blocked in the post. *If blocking/stealing vs killing, a coin is flipped to decide whether someone is killed or blocked. *If stealing vs blocking, coin is flipped. *Killing vs killing, both players will die. Chance Encounter - If two players target a same player, they have a 1/6 chance of learning each others roles. Jailbreak - Every two captures, there is a 50% chance of the player escaping from the jail in the morning. (Won't have night actions, but will be able to post on the thread Role Description Dark Brotherhood: Wins by becoming the majority. #Assassin: Kills 1 character per night. Role will be revealed if attempt is foiled twice. If assassin dies, another player will be randomly picked to assume his action. #Witch Doctor: Forces one player to repeat their previous night's action. If it is a killing role, and last target was killed, will randomly target another victim. Cannot target same player twice. If targeted, the usual restrictions of the actions are void. I.e. the jailer can jail the same person the second night. If the Shade is targeted, a random soul's ability and random target will be chosen. #Doppelganger: Steal's a player's role for the day/night. Cannot target the same player twice. The target's action is also nullified. If the Shade is targeted, a random soul is chosen. #Mastermind *Allows BTSC between all dark brotherhood members. Upon death, BTSC is lost to Dark Brotherhood members. Every other night, also has the ability to use mind blast on a player to change their action's target to a random player. *Because of his BTSC ability, the BTSC PMs should also be forwarded to the GM. Will not directly learn the role of the player when using mind blast. A typical post will be as follows; *"Player" walked purposefully out of the inn. With his target in mind, he headed off into the night. Suddenly, he felt an intrusion in his mind and everything went blank for a moment. As he recovered, he tried to sort his jumbled mind and headed off in a different direction. ---- Wyrmhaven Citizens: Wins by eliminating the Dark Brotherhood. #Healer: Can heal a player, including self. Can only heal self once, unless targeted by the Witch Doctor. #Seer: Can observe a player's actions for the night. 50% chance of getting hints to identity if no action is taken. Who she observed will be posted on the night post (only she will know the identity though). #Defender: Can protect a player, except self, has 50% chance of dying in the process. #Jailor: Can catch a player and throw him/her into the dungeon for a day and night cycle. Cannot capture the same player two nights in a row. Player may not post (on thread or BTSC) when captured, unless jailbreak occurs (see below). #Undertaker: Can learn the role of ONE dead player every morning. Will not be blocked by night actions. Will be PMed a list of dead players every night, and choose one. #Priest: Can purify the soul of a fallen, preventing the shade from consuming it. Can prevent the lynching of a player every other day. Cannot save the same player twice. PM must be sent before half of the votes are in. To purify a soul, PM the name of the player - if s/he dies, the soul is purified, if not - no purification and the soul goes to the Shade. #Minstrel: Stops a player's action for a night. If the same player is targeted again, chance is reduced to, and remains thereafter at, 50%. #Knight: 50% chance of killing a player a night. If target player is not killed, his/her action has a 50% chance of being nullified. When targeting a player, a coin is first flipped - if target survives, another coin is flipped to determine if action is blocked, if not, action resumes. In actual percentages, 50% kill, 25% block, 25% free. #Innkeeper: Gains 1 gold piece every night no action is taken. Can use one gold piece to (1) boost a player's abilities (must know role) to 100% (or 0% if it is negative effect); (2) learn the role of a player. Day/Night ability: Can use two gold pieces to (1) hire any player (must know role) and make them perform any action (e.g. Can hire assassin to kill mastermind). If you hire in the Day, that night you can still get a gold piece at night, BUT, the hiring process is stated on the Day post. It will be mentioned that you hired (not role and the requested action will not be revealed). If roles are wrong, 1 gold piece is deducted from pot. The hired player's action restrictions are void (like the Witch Doctor's repeat). #Messenger *Night action: PM a player to receive 1 message (PM) directed to any other player. If intercepted (e.g. - killed, role stolen, blocked), message will be sent to interceptor on the same night instead. *Day action: Will deliver the message. *Messages will be delivered through the GM. Messages work as follows *The messenger will PM me who the first target is (let's say Player 1). I will send a PM *The messenger will deliver a message for you. *Reply PM template: To: . *Message: . From: . *The message will be sent to the recipient by me. The messenger will also get a copy. PMs will be sent separately. Messenger's identity will remain unknown. *Intercepts are time dependent - on the order I receive action PMs. If messenger has not sent me PM for target, and is intercepted, the messenger will not be able to send messages. If messenger has sent me PM, but the other has yet to reply, the message is intercepted. ---- Second Circle Spawn: Wins by killing two of the following; the Priest, Seer or Doppelganger. If the they die by any other means, must be last man standing. Shade *Night: Automatically consumes the soul of those fallen at night, gaining their abilities. Each ability can only be used once before the soul dissipates. *Day: Has a choice of consuming the soul of the lynched player, but has a 25% chance of being discovered. PM must be sent before the last vote is in. *Also has 1 RID killing every night. Loses a random soul for every failed attempt. If no souls are available, role will be revealed. *Starts with the painter's soul: Able to change 1 person's vote. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Since all Baddies have dropped out, I have decided for a goodie win. Never had a chance to read WoT. Was planning to until the author passed away - I didn't want to read a story that would be left hanging. :( I just won't be able to get it off my head and think about what may happen next. Thanks for playing and sticking till the end guys. I thought the baddies were gonna win (they took down most investigative roles) until they became inactive. :blink: Reaymond (the Shade) was well poised to win (good play by reay), until RPGBully (unfortunately for the Shade) investigated him. Either way, well played goodies. Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *CGH0606 - Minstrel *GMaster479 - Undertaker *andromeda/peace*out - Messenger *RPGBully - Innkeeper *IDNE - Knight *JarZe - Healer *woon - Defender *abhisk - Priest *GC - Seer *twin_bro - Jailor Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Riranor - Mastermind - Lynched D5 #Reaymanator - Shade - Lynched D6 #CGH0606 - Minstrel - Lynched D3 #GMaster479 - Undertaker - Lynched D2 #andromeda/peace*out - Messenger - Killed N6 by Shade #RPGBully - Innkeeper #Limey - Doppelganger - Lynched D4 #IDNE - Knight - Killed N2 by Doppelganger #JarZe - Healer #woon - Defender #Marioman9 - Assassin #abhisk - Priest #GC - Seer - Killed N1 by Assassin #Kat - Witch Doctor #twin_bro - Jailor - Lynched D1 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 4 Category:Games